


Home

by KaiWritesNotes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Saiyan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiWritesNotes/pseuds/KaiWritesNotes
Summary: Goku had everything, a beautiful wife and sons, friends who always had his back and a little blue planet to call home. But he always felt as those there was a piece of his life missing, and the need to fill that piece grew bigger and bigger until he realised what he was missing. Home. He missed his home on planet Vegeta and wanted to surround himself with those you would understand him.Vegeta poured everything into his family and mending his relationship with bulma after the event of majin buu. Only to realise all his wife had been doing over the past year was pushing him away and encouraging to leave earth and train with whis. Angry with how life alway seems to take turn for the worst when he tries out in the effort, he gives up and contemplates return to his life of purging planets.When Goku comes to him with news that he's managed to restore planet Vegeta and the saiyans that perished by the hands of frieeza. Will he take him up on the offer and what will be waiting for them back home?
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is such as stream of notes for an idea for a story I had. If you have any ideas for where this story should go by all means please share as I have no idea of where to take this story after they arrive on the planet.

**A quick note: this isn't how the finish product will be, this all just a plan and once i've got all the thoughts and plot points down I want, i will expand on it all and write proper chapters.**

**Any opinions and ideas are very welcome!!**

**enjoy what i've written so far.**

\- being dead for seven years definitely puts a strain on your marriage. they've grown apart, she had accepted his death years ago so by the time of his return she did not feel the same. the love was there but it was no longer romantic more like they were two friends that just happened to have kid rather than partners.

\- he is just feeling rather unfulfilled in life, while proud of his achievements and how far he has truly come he feels empty inside. while everyone joked that he'd reach his midlife crisis he knew they just wasn't it, this emptiness and unfulfillment had followed him around for as long as he could remember. not the mention how often misunderstood he felt by his friends. he never wanted to be the planets or universes protector, all heever want was to just fight and get stronger. yet here he was the unofficial protector of earth, a planet that wasn't even originally from. all this responsibility brought by his passion for martial arts. but even this passion was dying out, he knew it was time to hang gi up and continue on with something else. what was the question though. the arts were never his style and travelled far more than most people or aliens could dream of. the idea of opening a school of martial arts like roshi came to mind but he knew from his time in the hyperbolic time chamber with gohan that most definitely was not cut out for teaching despite the results that were achieved in there. deciding that was enough thinking for toward to got up to start flying home.

home

that was it. all he wanted was to go home. not home to chi chi and goten. not home with grampa gohan. but home on planet vegeta. it was so clear now. he knew that going home would mean leave everything he had and everyone he knew. but this was what he wanted more than anything in all of the universes. now he just had to find a way to make everything work. and what would he do about vegeta, truth be told he wanted to fully leave everything behind, every reminder of the life he had all of it, in the past and forgotten. the thought of leaving vegeta behind gave him a small ache in chest, he didn't want to leave the only friend he ever felt understood by. whether vegeta wanted to admit it or not, the two were unbelievably close and seemed to always understand how the other was feeling without anything needing to be explained.

in order to go home he needed a plan. and that started with figuring how he was to say goodbye to his family. he would always love them but he knew it was time for him and chichi to part ways.

it was a quiet dinner. just the two of them. goku had encouraged chichi to let him spend the night at trunks'. he watched from the table as she began to watch the dishes. he needed to test and see how he truly felt now. slowly walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently hugged her from behind. putting down the dishes in her hand, she left out a soft sigh. as he began to place soft kisses down her neck, she stared out at the sunset. both of them unbeknownst to the other, waiting to feel something, anything, even just the smallest spark or warmth but nothing came. in their heart both knew that it was time to say goodbye. to close the door on their chapters together and begin their own alone. she place her hand of his and gently pulled them off her and turned around to face him. taking in a deep breath she let out the word she'd been holding off saying for the longest time.

"goku, we need to talk."

————-/-

surprisingly it was a very calm chat. although it shouldn't of been that surprising at all, he recalled how the only times she was ever truly mad at him was when he either put his life in dangerous or their sons. they spent the evening discussing arrangements on what should happen next. he insisted that she keep everything, the house, the boys everything. she was little taken back by this and hurt think he did not want or love their children. she watching he stare out the window up to the night sky made her realise what was happening.

"you're leaving aren't you?"

panic began to set in, how did she know he was leaving. and if she knew would the other know too or would she tell herself. he began to nervously laugh and shake his head trying to deny her question.

" goku please. i've known you for years. i've seen you staring up at the night sky for the past few weeks, something out there is bothering you isn't it?"

he let out a deep breath, he wasn't getting out of this one.

"it's not that chi chi. it's just as much as i love earth and living here, i want to go home." he explained hoping that it would be enough for her to understand. he didn't know if he'd have the energy or the words to explain what he meant.

'home. to the planet you and vegeta came from?'

she questioned but without waiting for an answer she sunk back into the sofa.

' it's okay, i understand. i don't know how you'll achieve it but i won't tell anyone if that's what you wish.'

it had been a long night for the both of them. and they was no point in dragging it out any further. he walked back over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek before thanking for everything she done for him and for bringing two beautiful child into the world. with that he headed to the spare room and fell into a clam and peaceful sleep, the first he'd had in a long time.

——-

down the other end of west city was another story though.

ever since the birth of bulla, vegeta has felt him and his wife grow further and further apart. this was unlike when trunks was born where thought he'd grown weak and grew cold towards bulma and his son, just to purse a selfish goal. he was pushing to help as much as he could, even though between her, pualf and co and the house staff one baby was very easy to manage and his help was no required at all. if anything he was encouraged not to help, and go off and train. whis and beerus were invited over more and more often as each month pasted. every visit bulma would be right by his side telling him that he didn't have to say and go train if that's what he wanted. at first it felt like she was testing him to see if he'd leave them like what's happened last time but now it's more like she's pushing him to train. no . pushing him to leave.

he tossed over to the side of the bed only to be greeted by an empty space next to him yet again. for the past month he'd slept in their bed alone, while for a reason still not share with him, bulma was sleeping in the spare room next to their daughters.feeling as though he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon, he got dressed and went to find a place vent his emotions.

he flew for a few hours before finding a barren wasteland where he knew would be disturbed. he landed and immediately began to punch and kick every rock and thing insight. this wasn't a fight or so training so there was absolutely no need for Ki blasts or attacks. why was this happening to him now of all times. did she not see how much he'd given up for her. how hard he'd be trying to show how much he cared about all them, despite how he'd been raised. why was it always when he finally had things together , life would decide to take turn and flipped everything upside down. what had be done to deserve it and when would he finally have peace and happiness. after destroying everything in sight he fell in the knees. he boots almost worn to the toe, his knuckles all cut up and bruised. taking in a deep breath he let out the biggest yell his lungs could give. he didn't care if any heard him, he needed to get this pain off his chest. cutting half way though his yell, his back burnt and ached with a splitting pain. he let out a blood curling scream as he began to roll around, trying to find the cause but there was nothing there.

he was completely alone.

—————-

the suns rays peaked through the window. lighting up the room in soft yellows and oranges. warming up his face as he began to stirred and wake up.

Goku stretched his limbs and yawned. Almost ready to start the day. a dull aching pain on his lower back pulled him out of his relaxed half asleep state and into reality.. he reached out a hand and rubbed his back hoping to relive some of the pain. that's when his hand brushed something soft and fluff. catching him off guard he leapt out of the bed to find there was nothing there. rubbing his forehead confused. he put on a pair of boxers and went to have a bath.

walking down the hallway, lost in his thoughts on my excited he was to finally start working on going home. after last night he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. the shattering of a plate snapped him out of his thoughts . he swung around to see chi chi and what was a plate smashed on the floor. they were stood there staring at each both confused for they're own different reasons. She was the first to break the silence between them

"uh morning goku, just a quick question how long have you had your tail for?"

his confusion just grew even more as the stared at her. he hadn't had a tail since he was a teenage, and vegeta said that they never grew back if lost when they're adult. so what on earth she be talking about.

curious, he turned his head to see the furry appendage sticking out from his lower back. so that's what he felt this morning. but how did it grow back and what'd it mean. he had so many questions that he knew he was going to have to visit vegeta and try ask them without him growing suspicious. realising he had an answered her question and he turned his head back around her and just laughed

"i didn't even know it was there, it must've come back while i was sleeping" he scratched the back of his head. she just smiled at him, seeing how happy he was to have it back and went off go clean up the mess she made.

he sat in the bath, his hands running up and down his tail. never did he think that it would return. he could not help but just sit there and admire it. slowly he began a forging a plan on how to get information from vegeta without drawing suspicion.

———-

the heat drew him out of his uncomfortable sleep. his skin burning from the heat of the sun. his back still in pain from the night before. slowly standing up , he looked around to see if there was any sign of anyone or anything around him. but there was nothing. not a single trace of anyone. making last nights event even more confusing. shrugging it off. he flew off back to capsule corp.

landing on the lawn he stared at the house in front of him. part of him wanted to go in and confront bulma. but he just didn't have the energy to argue with her right now. so instead he went into the gravity chamber to sulk. he turned to rather gravity onto a rather low setting and just layed on the cold floor.

/

how could his life come to this? he was the prince of all saiyans and her husband noless. he shouldn't to put up with this kind of treatment. Did she not understand he'd riskedso much not just for her but also this whole planet? He should've destroyed it when he had the chance.

getting worked up, he opened his eyes and went to get up and confront her, to notice a figure standing above him.

"what do you want kakarot?" He asked as he slumped back down onto the floor, knowing that whatever conversation Goku was about to start would drain any of the energy he'd regained. Goku joined him on the floor staring at the ceiling, he began to wonderthat was so interesting about it that made vegeta lay on the floor for ages staring at it.

" nothing, I just came to see if you wanted to uh train..." he grinned and shifted his head so he could him better. But there no response vegeta he laid there, letting he thoughts consume him again.

Neither of them knew just how long they'd be laying there in complete silence. Until Goku broke the silence, asking him what Planet Vegeta was like before it blew up. Vegeta sighed, he didn't want to talk about it. Every time bulma had tried to ask him questions about his past home it just brought back too many memories he'd rather forget. But once Goku wants to know something there no trying to get him to forget about it or give it up. He had no choice.

'There's no much to tell, I didn't spend that long there.' it was worth a shot trying to shut the conversation down.

"Awww, come on Vegeta" Goku began complain.

" fine, I'll tell you only to shut you up. The city is split up into four main sections, the palace, the first class, the second and third class sections. Most of on planet jobs are giving to third class Saiyans expect for some who lucky enough to join the military are go on off planet mission."

Vegeta began to share some safe facts the wouldn't remind him too much of home before he was rudely interrupted by an already bored Goku.

" seriously? That's what you have to share" he began to complain, at this rate his plan wouldn't work and he wouldn't be able to learn anything interesting that might help him in his plan or when he manages to get there.

vegeta drew in a deep breath as he tried to mentally prepare himself the flood of memories he was about to remember. the familiar wash of pain and loss came over him but he had to hold himself together, there's no way he could let Goku see him so vulnerable. while trying to keep it together, Goku was still complaining and trying to annoy vegeta into telling him more.He screamed to him to shut up or he would turn the gravity all the way up and leave him trapped in there.

"now, like i said i don't remember much of planet vegeta. But i'll tell you about my family if it'll shut you up and you promise to not pester me about this again"

"got it" Goku agreed, fidgeting awkwardly. he'd wrapped his tail around his waist under his shirt. still unsure of whether he should tell vegeta

about it, but now it was annoying his skin.

' my father was a very proud man. he always did everything he could to benefit our race, he worked night and day to try find a way for us to escape the hold the Freiza and his family had on our planet."

~flashback~

The palace was quiet. The only sound to be heard were the soft footsteps of a little prince as he ran through the halls, in search of his father. A nightmare had scared him out of his sleep and he'd ran to his fathers room only to find he was not there. the little prince now racing through the palace trying to find where he'd gone. His legs were making him move so fast through the hallways he almost missed a light coming from under one of the doorways that led to the studies.

The door slowly creaked open. the prince rubbing his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

'Vegeta what are you doing up?' the deep voice of the king cut through the silence. Little vegeta ran up to father and climbed into his lap.

"i had a nightmare and it was so scary. you and Tama were gone and... and i had to go to...to F..f..frieza's. i was so scared." he began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his face and his tail curled in between his legs. King Vegeta looked down at son, as his heart broke. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as the little prince cried himself to sleep in his chest. His heart broke knowing that would never be able to keep his son completely safe from frieza and that no matter how hard he had tried to prevent it the day would come where Frieza would order the prince to join his forces.

~~~~

Vegeta felt his throat tighten and his eyes begin to water as shared with Goku a memory he'd rather forgotten. He'd never been able to share this much about his family to anyone before, he'd always broken down then. But tried to hold it together, there's no way he could let anyone see him like this.

it was no use

the tears spilled down his cheeks. he wiped them away as fast as could hoping that the other saiyan hadn't noticed. they didn't stop. they just kept running down his face. the memory kept replaying over and over.

before he knew it he was curled into a ball, sobbing into the cold floor. a small puddle of tears forming underneath him. in between sobs he heard goku shuffling around behind him. he waited.

he waited for the mockery, for the insults, for him to be told that he was weak. it never came. instead he felt his head lifted up and placed into the others lap.

Didn't know what to say so instead he chose to offer comfort to his friend. he let Vegeta cry into his lap as he rubbed his back. Hoping that he would understand he was trying to show him that he was hear for him.

Eventually the crying stopped, he look down to see Vegeta staring blankly at the wall. there were a bags under his eyes and he looked awfully pale. He wondered what had been happening with him, they hadn't really seen each much since Vegeta had refused to train in order to spend time with his newborn daughter and family. but a lack of training wouldn't make his appearance change like that, something else had clearly been happening. Goku knew that after this it would most likely be a long time before vegeta will open up again.

a movement out of the corner of his eye drew him out of his thoughts. he looked down to see that vegeta had a tail once again. how long had it been there? Curious, he reached a hand down and began softly pat the furry appendage. it was just a soft and fluffy as his. a soft rumbling came vegetas chest, as he relaxed a little in Gokus lap. before jolting up, confused as he why he purring just then. He looked the other saiyan to see just as confused expression on his face.

"you have a tail again too!" Smiled Goku, as lifted his shirt up to show a tail unwrapping around his waist.

He couldn't believe it after all these years he finally got his tail back. he never thought it was possible. then it clicked. the excruciating pain he felt yesterday now made sense. he sat in front of goku, with his tail in his hands, fascinated with patting it after all these years.

'do you want to go home?'

"the chamber is a part of the house idiot"

Goku laughs and scratches the back of his head. "i didn't mean home like that. i meant planet vegeta. don't you want to go back there?"

Seeing as him mocking him for getting upset earlier after telling him about planet Vegeta. He opens the door and demands goku to leave. how dare much him go into such a vulnerable state and then mock him and ask stupid questions.

"i'm being serious vegeta, if we use the super dragon balls and earths one we can revive the planet and all the sayian that died. either way i'm doing it with it without you, so let me ask you again do you want to go home?"

'i have a family, I can't just leave now..' Vegeta started.

"i see then" and with that Goku used IT and left.

Was it the right decision to chose a family he wasn't even close with and a wife who ignored him and pushed him away over a chance go back to how life used to be when he was young. something he'd dreamed of happening for decades.

_______

Gathering earths dragon balls was an easy task. it was something he'd done more times than he could count over the years. Gethering the Super dragon balls on the other hand was a little more difficult, and would involve asking for whis' help. but he knew of beerus found out there's no way he'd let goku bring them back.

he was now pacing around the lounge room, waiting for the text from bulma to let him know that Whis had arrived. He asked her if she could let him know when whis was on earth again. Thankfully she just assumed that he wanted to go training and didn't even bother to ask if there was another reason why he wanted to see whis so bad.

The other thing that's essential, besides Whis' help, is the dragon radar. Goku had been at war with himself. On the one hand he'd always done the right thing, never cheated or used a dirty move in a fight, it's always been in his nature and who he is. On the other hand, if he was keep secrecy about what he doing and where he was going, he would have no choice but to steal it from bulmas lab. Asking for it would lead to a huge flood of questions that he would rather not answer, and include all his friends trying to talk him out it and convince him to stay on earth. He knew his wish was an extremely selfish one, but it was one he felt was well deserved.

_____________

Continued in dot points:

\- Goku has gathered the earth dragon balls and uses the first wish to wish the planet Vegeta back, Only the planet can be brought back as the saiyans have been dead for took long for the earth dragon balls to revive.

\- He then hide them before going off to capsule corp to ask Whis to help him gather the dragon balls. But Whis declines, explaining that that is something too big to do behind his lords back and if he really wants this he must discuss it with lord Beerus.

\- Goku accompanies Whis back to Lord beerus planet, all the hope he had on this working is slowly being to died and its sinking in that his might of too big of a dream too achieve.

\- Upon arriving he explains how he wants the super dragon ball so he can wish the saiyains back. Its an immediate refusal. He is a god of destruction he can't just let goku bring back something he had already set out to destroy in the first place. it goes against his job description.

\- Now is a time for smarts, hope is looking dim the revival of them. Until something clicks.

" Thats fine, but next time I get bored of sparing with those in our universe, ill ask Zeni to host another tournament. Im sure both them would be happy to host one again." Who knew Goku had it in this smart.

\- and a deal was struck. If the Saiyans are revived, Goku promises to not contact Zeno and not put the entire universe at stake again. With that the Super dragon balls were collected and then wish was made. He is so close to going home. Both his hope and nerves are running high.

\- Whis drops him off back at earth and wished all the luck with his new life and hopes that one day they may able to visit Planet vegeta and try the food there once again.

\- as soon as whis leave goku races home, grabs him bag of dragon balls before IT to Vegeta. As expected his blowing stream off in the gravity chamber.

\- He asked him again once more if vegeta want to come with him, before he is even able to finish asking him he agrees. With that they summon the dragon and get ready to make their wishes. The second wish is for Vegeta and goku to both be physically 20 again. While even thought saiyans barely age after their 30s till the day they die. All the saiyians will be the same age as they were the day they died which was well over 30 years ago and it'll be way too weird to go back living there and be both be older than their parents, but either one them want to be the age that they were when it exploded either so 20s seemed like the right choice.

\- the finally wish was to be teleported to planet vegeta, and they were whisked away. Vegeta finally able to go home and Goku excited to see it for the first time.

\- The landed in a crowd of saiyans. A crowd of very confused saiyains. One minute a giant energy blast was hurling towards them then next it disappeared the skies were completely calm.

\- Adrenaline pumping through him, Vegeta grabs gokus arm and begins flying off, dragging him behind him headed straight for the palace.

\- but once they got there, all the commotions put him off, his nerves running wild, thoughts racing. It had been decades since he'd been here, since he'd seen his father. what will his father think of him. what if he's disappointed that the thought of all their revivals hadn't even crossed his mind until kakarot had brought it up. there no what if. he would most definitely be disappointed. Overthinking gets the best of him and he leave goku flying above the palace as he races off.

\- it was clear that something was bugging vegeta but he felt as though he would not be very much help to him as the moment. so instead he fly off after him he landed down by the door of the palace. they were way larger than he expected, he'd seen the castles on earth but nothing compared to this. it was larger and grander than any building he'd ever seen on earth. As he went to push the doors open two guards stepped in front of him telling him what his business was here. he tried to explained that he needed to see the king and that in was extremely in important but they just laughed. they commented on how ridiculous his clothes looked and that he is a fool to think that the king would want his company.

\- Goku get into fighting stance, telling them that if they don't step aside and let him in he fight make them move.they press they're scouters to assess and laugh when a power level of 10 appears. He just laughs with them telling that their scouters cannot be trusted. he powers up thetiniest bit and the scouters begin to go haywire reaching the max level and exploding. The guard clearly their throats apologise before stepping aside and offering to escort him straight to the king.

\- They lead him through endless hallways, with large windows that fill the place with so much natural light. his mind begins to wonder what technology here is like compared to earth. he did get long to complete his thought before they stopped at the end of the hallway at another set of large grand doors. They push them upon, stepping in before bowing and apologising for the intrusion. he looks up to see a man almost identical vegeta, only his facial features were far more sharper and stronger and he had a goatee. " what have you been told about bothering me when i am busy, leave me now!" his voice boomed and echoed through the room. The guard that had led through the palace quickly apologised before running off back down the hallway.

\- Goku just stood there staring at him, there was no doubt about it this is Vegeta father. He had the same angry that the vegeta alway wears. "Did you not hear me? Leave me!" the king boomed again. that was the last straw, goku lost all self control and began laughing uncontrollably. try as he might to gain some control he couldn't, there was just something about seeing vegetas father that was completely and utterly hilarious to him. He looked like just like an older version vegeta. It was if something had aged him up and slapped on some facial hair on him. he was so focused and trying to control his laughter he didn't notice the king get up from his seat and walk over to him. He was now standing face to face with the king and all he could notice was how much taller he was compared to his son. and that in and of its self caused him to go into another laughing fit.

\- he saw the annoyance spread out across his face and with a deep breathe in and out he able to pull himself back together. "im so sorry for that," Goku wiped some stray tears from his eyes as he apologised. "it just you look so much like vegeta." The frown on the kings face disappeared and its place grew a confused look. he walked past goku and shut the doors and locking them before turning back. "What do you know of my son?"

\- boy he wished vegeta was here. How would he be able to explain everything that happened? would he even believe the story? his tail wrapped itself tightly around his waist. Suggested that he might want to take a seat as it gonna be a long story.

\- recounting both his and what he knew of vegetas adventure took most of the day, but the king remained patient


End file.
